gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cloe Parker
American |family = Mr. Parker (Father) Mrs. Parker (Mother) Tyler Dixon (Ex-husband) |affiliations = Jill Von Crastenburg Tony Prince Luis Fernando Lopez Tyler Dixon Kayla Paulo |vehicles = Turismo Pink Peyote |voice = Unknown (GTA IV) Megan Raye Manzi (TBoGT) |bleeter= @CloeParker }}Cloe Parker is a celebrity in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in a TV show in Grand Theft Auto IV and as a minor character in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description She is a world-famous celebutante parodying Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Elements of her character are also borrowed from Britney Spears and her eccentric marriage history. The name "Cloe Parker" was taken from Richie's semi-autobiography The Truth About Diamonds. Biography Background Cloe was born in Los Santos in 1984 to a multi-billionaire father. Around the age of 12, her father purchased her current residence in Westdyke, Alderney as a gift when she had her first period. Her best friend, fellow heiress Jill Von Crastenburg, also lived in the neighborhood. As she matured, Cloe frequented the Algonquin party scene. She was first arrested for DWI when she was 19, and possession of cocaine when she was 22. She tells Luis that during one instance, she substituted blood from her maid's daughter for a DUI-related blood test, and after she was caught cheating by the doctor, she gave him oral sex to pass the inspection. She was also married once for only several days, which ended with her ex winning $500 million in their divorce (based on Britney Spears' 55-hour marriage to her childhood friend Jason Alexander). In 2007 and early 2008, her best friend Jill Von Crastenburg came of age (she is 11 years younger than Parker), they frequented nightclubs together and their relationship became increasingly strained. In a single night at Maisonette 9, they fought and made up a total of five times, and even performed sexual acts on each other in clear, public view. According to Our Own Reality after the mission "Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend", Cloe first met her future husband Tyler "Ty-Di" Dixon (a petty criminal and backup dancer, mocking Spears' ex-husband Kevin "K-Fed" Federline) at a nightclub, and gave birth to an African-American baby 2 months later. Despite this chronology and the fact that Dixon is white, he claims the baby is by him in order to receive money from the Parkers. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' is roughly set three months after the child was born. Events of The Ballad of Gay Tony She is finally seen in person during The Ballad of Gay Tony side mission Club Management. The player must go into the ladies restroom, retrieve a very drunk Cloe, and drive her to her mansion in her car, a pink Peyote with a soft top. While on the road to her mansion, she will start grabbing the wheel, similarly to what Gracie Ancelotti does during ...I'll Take Her in GTA IV, causing the player to lose control of the car. She also makes blatant, embarrassing and drunken sexual advances on Luis, as she repeatedly calls him "Leroy" and "Dave" and attempts to have sex with him while he is driving, Luis is seemingly disturbed by how she keeps referring to her vagina in the third person as "Pussy" and "Puss Puss". Disgusted, Luis suggests that she sleeps with a bucket by her bed. She later married Tyler but divorced him after a week. Fame and lifestyle By 2008, Cloe's father had a net worth of $950 billion. He treated Cloe to extremely lavish gifts, and her lifestyle led to her becoming famous. Her homes include a 600 foot yacht that costs $3 million per day to sit unused, an Algonquin penthouse with castle-like features such as a moat, her Westdyke mansion (see above), which features an underwater home theater with midget mermaids. She also has breast implants filled with rubies and an impressive collection of sports cars, all featured on the CNT TV show I'm Rich. Her exploits are discussed by most celebrity news outlets, including Fizz!, Our Own Reality and The Celebinator's blog. Also, over many radio channels, you can hear her name being mentioned a couple of times. LCPD Database record |} Mission Appearances ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' * Club Management ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Import/Export *She can purchase a collection comprising of a Coquette Classic, a Verlierer and an ETR1 from the ''GTA Online'' Protagonist. Gallery CloeParker-GTAIV.JPG|Cloe Parker appearing in CNT's I'm Rich in Grand Theft Auto IV. Peyote-CloeParker-TBOGT-Front.png|Cloe Parker's pink Peyote. (Rear quarter view) CloeParkerWOF GTAV.png|Cloe's star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame in 2013, during Grand Theft Auto V. Trivia * Cloe's mansion in Westdyke is right beside Jill Von Crastenburg's mansion and Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins'. * Also during the Club Management mission, when they arrive at Cloe's mansion, there will be someone standing at the front door, but when the cutscene enters, the person will be gone. This is a small error, as a random pedestrian will always spawn in front of the mansion's door. However, this pedestrian could be a member of Cloe's staff. * The garage door in her house opens when the player drives a vehicle nearby. * In many of The Fixer's Assassinations, female targets can use Cloe's character model. A character with the same model as her can also appear as the woman accompanying Isaac Roth in Late Checkout, and both Shirley Harlingford and Cindy share her model. ** Her model is a unique model that does not pawn normally in GTA IV ''but spawns around nightclubs in ''TBoGT. * Her skin in TBoGT looks somewhat paler than her appearance on TV in GTA IV, and she seems to have more make-up. * She is best friends with Jill Von Crastenburg, despite the fact that Jill is eleven years younger than her. * In Grand Theft Auto V, she has her own star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. * In GTA V, she is mentioned in Vinewood Souvenirs - Tyler, where Tyler Dixon asks Trevor Philips if Cloe Parker had sent him to steal his underwear. * In GTA Online, she is seen as one of the buyer/collectors in the Ad-Hawk Autos site in the Import/Export update. * Her penthouse in Algonquin is located on both Topaz Street and Silicon Street. Sometime during or before 2013, the building has become the Liberty City-based Epsilon Program worship house as seen on epsilonprogram.com. * According to Tyler Dixon in his After Hours appearance, Cloe went on to appear on reality TV and release a music album. Navigation de:Cloe Parker es:Cloe Parker pl:Cloe Parker Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Artists Category:Media Personalities Category:Honored celebrities on the Vinewood Walk of Fame